


Hikari's Digimon AUs

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [23]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Hikari supports Yamachi, M/M, Matai, Yamachi, Yamaichi, Yamatai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Kari was given a notebook by her brother. In the notebook, she writes stories about alternate universes without realizing that they come to life.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida & Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya, Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171625
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Hikari's Digimon AUs

Taichi POV

Wandering about through the market, shadowed by a soft-rose sunset and and the lazy pinkish clouds, I tried finding a good, no the _best, _birthday gift for my little sister, Hikari.

Looking back and forth at the windows lining the shops, with goods like socks crimped about the toes (like why?), some poorly tasted neon platform crocs, manga titled Boy’s Lo----oookay Imma pretend I didn’t see that. I huffed.

“Why is it so hard for me to get a gift for her?”

A faint whisper of a note idly floats in the passing breeze. Quickly, I notch my head to one side to listen closer.

_What was that?…it almost sounds like…. <strike></strike>_

Lured in by the peaceful melody…._a violin_… my body moved on its own. The music grew louder and louder, my heart beat faster and faster, until finally, I came upon a small store, hidden between the depths of the tall buildings looming over it.

It was a plain store that one would simply overlook, weirdly thrifty and antique, yet at the same time _magical._

A wooden sign stood above it: “Wings to Fly: May what you are looking for be found here”

Gazing up at the sign, I found myself walking into the store, scanning around until <strike>one</strike> something caught my eye. A smooth navy midnight blue journal with a golden gleaming seal of the crest of friendship and courage combined.

_How…_ taking the book into my hand….a voice called out.

_Open it._

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you”

Startled into reality while dropping the book, I turned to see a young lady no older than 22 years old.

“Who are you?”

“Oh, where are my manners?” The lady strolled over to the book, picking it up while dusting away some imaginary dust bunnies off.

“My name is Hama Quynh and I am the owner of this shop”

“…Is there something wrong with that book or…”

Tilting up her glasses that seemed to slip every few minutes, the owner spoke.

“Well…everything in this place has sort of a…._unique _story as I would put it. And for that matter, this book is magical. Whatever is written in it becomes real, whether it is creating worlds or adding to this already existing world.”

“Oh…” <strike></strike>

_Could it really be real…or just made up…_Glancing down at the glow of the crest symbols, it seemed to invite him_. Eh, seems good to me_.

“Miss, how much is the book?”

The owner looked surprised. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it would be a good gift for my little sister.”

The lady wrapped the notebook in a light pink wrapping paper, if you put it in the light, you could see faint images of the crest of light.

I walked out of the store and smelled the crisp air of the dawning night.

I did not hear the words of the owner who remained within the open doors of the shop.

“Be cautious….it may affect your life in the most unexpected way”

Reader’s POV

2 days later…

Everyone came together to celebrate Hikari’s birthday. Catching up with one another and wishing Hikari a wonderful birthday and eventful year. Each of them gave Hikari something from a new camera to hair accessories and clothes. Loving each one, Hikari finally got to the last one gift. The gift from her onii-chan. Opening it carefully, there laid a scrapbook and a smooth navy midnight blue journal with the crest of Yamato and Taichi combined.

Hikari POV

“Thank you guys. I love the gifts” I hugged everyone as they left one by one to head home for the night.

Holding the journal close to my chest, the journal _feels magical…almost ancient…. _

“Something wrong, Hikari?”

“…Onii-chan…where did you get this?”

“Some shop with a weird lady in it” Taichi squinted. “Why?”

“Doesn’t the journal feel off or…?”

Tai looked back at me, almost startled, “….you felt it too didn’t you?”

I gripped the edges of the book and held it closer to my chest. “Why did you get it?”

Tai shrugged. “Thought you would like something to write in.”

“Thanks you onii-chan” I hugged Taichi.

Taichi POV

“Get some rest squirt” I ruffled Hikari’s hair before heading to my room.

_…should I be worried…was giving Hikari<strike>’s</strike> the journal a mistake… _

Hikari POV

Slowly opening the journal, I wrote my name, address, and email.

_What should I write?...Maybe about Yamato-san and onii-chan…._

_ _

I tapped the pen to my lip, pondering, thinking... Then a mischievous thought flickered into my mind.

_Hehe…shipping time._

Reader’s POV

Taichi jerked awake, sweat streaming down his face, his hand running through his hair. Gripping on his shirt as he wiped his sweat away.

Taichi POV

_What the hell was that?...Yama and me on a date but…it wasn’t really us…well it was but it was as if I was watching another world…._

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my wattpad Account: Hama431. My bro help edit this story.


End file.
